Learning Crystal Pentagonal Prison
Participants Kaiiaki Kurisutaru Crystal Pentagonal Prison 11-9-15 ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) "I cannot believe the people I was placed with." Kaiiaki growled after having walked off from her training session. She didn't wish to be around her team any longer that day. She had enough of her nonsense and it was time for her to take some time to think. "And you fuckers better not follow me." She mumbled under her breath, her feet moving her along at a moderate pace in the opposite direction. But to her surprise, sensei Kane came towards her, catching up to her with his body flicker. "What the hell? Did I not say I had enough!" Kaiiaki glared at him with her black eyes, anger beginning to seethe through her again. She had spared the Copycat's life. For what? They weren't going to leave her alone it seemed. Kane stopped her, standing directly in her path. She temporarliy stopped moving to hear what he had to say with only mild interest. He began to go on about how he was proud but also disappointed in her. The disappointment seemed to be stemming off how she had treated her teammates in the training session today. Her anger grew while she was listening to him. He acted like he knew where she was coming from. But the truth is, he didn't. He had no idea and it was irritating her that he said he did. ~Just like me huh? Yeah. Ha. We will see about that.~ She thought to herself and waited until he was finished with what he wanted to say. "I am not here to make friends. I am here for the protection of this village and to get stronger. I want to make all my enemies bleed with my vengeance. Make no mistake about that." Kane had disappeared from her view, probably going back to the team to join them for lunch. But as for Kaiiaki, she had no desire to join them. She picked up her lunch that Ragboy must have packed for her earlier. "Ha. Only because I need to regain some chakra. But then I am going back to training." Kaiiaki opened the box and pulled out the pair of chopsticks. She placed them in her right hand, consuming the pieces of food within the bento box while walking off into the woods off the west in the training grounds. She wanted to be off by herself and think. Hopefully she would find a suitable place to enjoy this food and train in peace. Kaiiaki's black eyes scanned around her, noticing that she had walked into the thick of the training grounds forest. She had been hoping for another open field, so she would have more room to move around. But perhaps this would work for a jutsu that she had been planning to try and learn herself. Kaiiaki listened around her, hearing the sounds of her teammates eating and talking in the distance. She kept walking in the forest until she couldn't hear their voices anymore. When she couldn't hear them any longer, she ceased walking and threw the now empty Bento box onto the ground. "Ha. This thing might actually help me in what I am going to try out..." φ(￣ー￣ )ノ ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) "This training may have been enough for you imbeciles. But it has not been enough for me." Kaiiaki sneered, her anger still seeping through her veins from the comments that Kane had given her. The anger gave her fuel to continue on with her training instead of quitting or taking a break. "I will not stop...until..." Kaiiaki stamped her right foot at the ground forcefully all of a sudden. She couldn't think about that right now. She had to try and think about how she was going to complete this new jutsu that Dahlia had been working with her on. Kaiiaki closed her eyes, shutting out all the minor distractions around her. She had to concentrate if she was going to get this right. This was basically the signature jutsu for any crystal user. At least, those who were supportive style users such as Kaiiaki. Images of yesterday flew through Kaiiaki's young mind. Dahlia had encompassed an entire tree with her jutsu. The crystal covered every single part of it. It left nothing to imagination. Dahlia's green crystal held the tree within it. Crystals seemed to take on the color of the user's favorite color. That's why Dahlia's crystals were green and Kaiiaki's were purple. No one knew why it worked this way. But rumors had speculated that crystals knew the color of one's soul. They took on whatever color that user associated themselves with. After commenting on how breath-taking Dahlia's crystal looked to her, Dahlia smiled at the compliment. But, she held her left hand up in the air. It looked to Kaiiaki that she was going to shatter the tree. She watched in amazement as Dahlia waved her left hand across the crystal. With that wave, the crystal and tree shattered into millions of pieces. The shattered bits gathered upon the ground, the green and brown colors mixed together as if they had once been a mosaic painting. Kaiiaki jumped back in surprise at what had just happened. But Dahlia looked on at the shattered pieces proudly, putting her hands upon her hips. "You will not be able to shatter objects or people at Genin level. But someday, you will be strong enough to do such as what I have done here today." Dahlia ruffled Kaiiaki's purple hair, and then went on to speak to her about how to complete the jutsu successfully. Now, Kaiiaki thought back on those words of advice Dahlia had given her. ~First...I need to gather the chakra I need...~ Kaiiaki gathered a medium amount of chakra within her body, moving it throughout her core. It moved through her chakra network all the way towards her scaled grey hands. Within a moment, a small amount of chakra divided evenly into each of her hands. Both hands lit up like the brilliant colors of a purple, sparkling star. It was as if Kaiiaki had caught a comet in each hand. They took on the shape of a small sphere, even and smooth in appearance. ~Now...I need to mix this chakra with the molecules of the air and water in the air, so that they can crystallize with my chakra.~ The start of this was just as if she was completing any another crystal jutsu. There was nothing fancy going on here...yet. φ(￣ー￣ )ノ ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) Kaiiaki moved her chakra through her chakra throughout the air. It moved towards the Bento box that was just below her at her feet. Perhaps only about 12 inches in front of her. Just enough so that it would be within her eyesight. She felt her chakra moving towards the box. She tried to direct it into a square shape, but it was harder than it looked. Directing one's chakra into a certain shape wasn't the easist thing. Before, with her Chakra Thorns jutsu, it had been easy. Perhaps that was because the only particular shape she had been directing her chakra to was sharp thorns. But with a bit more controlled shape, this was going to prove more difficult than she had thought. "Come on..." Kaiiaki gritted her teeth while struggling to form her chakra around the box in the square shape of 8 x 4 inches. She kept trying to move it into the right form so she could crystallize it. But on her first try, she could only get the chakra to form less then halfway across the box. Not enough to encompass the entire thing. "Fucking shit." Kaiiaki spit at the ground. "This is pitiful. I am not going to leave this spot until I can get this whole box covered, if not more." φ(￣ー￣ )ノ ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) Kaiiaki waved her right hand over the box, shattering at once the crystal that had covered about 25% of the box. ~OK. Just concentrate Kaiiaki. You have got this. You must. You must learn in order to make them all pay...~ Darkness was creeping into Kaiiaki's soul. For what her teammate Copycat said to her today. For what the invaders did to her family. For all the respectful silence. She was either just having a bad day, or she was changing. Either way, she would just tuck it into the back of her mind for now. The most important thing was learning this jutsu. Kaiiaki moved more chakra throughout her chakra network, the same amount as last time. Again, she concentrated into moving the chakra around the box, with only a 2 inch gap in between the chakra and the box. "I will not fail this time." Kaiiaki growled through gritted teeth. The chakra moved in her intended direction, forming a square around the box in about a length of 10 x 6 inches. Once the square was formed, Kaiiaki began to crystallize the air and water molecules within the air around the box. The sight occuring was beautiful, it was otherwordly in beauty. Her chakra mixed with the air, causing purple sparkles to change into solid crystal. The purple crystal grew over the box until it had encased the entire object in her purple crystal. It covered every inch of the box in a few seconds. Forming just as quickly as her Crystal Thorns usually did. After the object was completely encased in crystal, she jumped up into the air happily. "YES! HA! I did it. Take that you losers." Kaiiaki smirked at this. She had encased her first object in the Pentagonal Prison. However she was reluctant about encasing a tree since she was sure a tree would be much more difficult than a small lunchbox. φ(￣ー￣ )ノ ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) Kaiiaki took a deep breath in and out. She inhaled through her nose, and exhaled through her mouth. By doing this, she was trying to brace herself by the large amount of chakra she would be using in just moments from now. "Hmm...should probably try a tree that is closest to the size of a human..." Kaiiaki spoke out loud while she glanced around at the surrounding forestry. Most of the trees looked as if they were at least 10 feet tall, and rather well built. Her black eyes continued to scan the area, looking for a suitable tree. It didn't take her long to find a suitable young tree that looked to be about 5 foot four inches. That was about the size of an average adult male. That looked like it would be the perfect one for her to use. Kaiiaki walked to the few steps off to the southwest towards the tree. She waited until she was about 5 feet in front of the tree. A distance such as this would be decent in any fight. But of course, once she mastered the technique, she would be able to form the jutsu easier and from a farther distance. "Okay bitch...prepare to feel my wrath..." Kaiiaki laughed cruely at the inanimate object, pretending it was one of her foes. Kaiiaki moved a large amount of chakra throughout her chakra system, moving it once again towards each of her hands. When both hands sparkled like the shining of a purple star, she knew she was ready. "CRYSTAL RELEASE: CRYSTAL PENTAGONAL PRISON!" Kaiiaki yelled at the top of her lungs. With that, she moved her chakra through the air, off towards her intended target directly in front of her. It only took a few precious seconds. But then, her chakra mixed with the air and water molecules within the area. Instantly crystallizing the area around the tree. It left only 4 inches of space between the tree and the outside world. It took every single bit of strength Kaiiaki had, but she finally formed the shape of a upward growing crystal around the tree. It was shabby looking, not sparkling like the box still was. But, she would keep trying at it. At least she had encased the tree within crystal. That was better than she thought she would have been able to do so quickly. φ(￣ー￣ )ノ ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) Although Kaiiaki had a high stamina, that jutsu had taken a lot out of her. Perhaps that lunch she had hadn't restored her chakra as much as she thought it had. Either that, or this jutsu took up more chakra then she thought it was going to. But she wasn't about to give up yet. She had to continue practicing. Until she was perfect at it. Shabbiness was not an option. Especially when she knew she would have to pick up the slack in the team in the strength department. "Alright! Again!" Kaiiaki then began to form the jutsu once again. There wasn't time to fool around, she needed to be strong now. There wasn't an option. So Kaiiaki continued to work on her jutsu until she had almost completely run out of chakra. Even then, as she lay on the ground, breathing heavily and staring at all the trees covered in crystal, she didn't want to quit. "One...m-more..." Kaiiaki struggled to say, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was completely exhausted anymore. "F-fine.." Kaiiaki pulled herself off of the ground slowly. ~A princess like me should not take a dirt nap...~ Kaiiaki was resigned for now. As she stood on her own two feet, she realized now that the sun had set and darkness covered the sky above. "Dahlia-chan will be upset that I am late for dinner... I better hurry." Kaiiaki walked as quickly as she could towards the Kurisutaru's house. At this time, few people were out and about. Citizens and ninja alike were either home or elsewhere. And it was time for this young genin to be home too. Until next time. φ(￣ー￣ )ノ